Perfectamente imperfecto
by Anna Mariea F
Summary: A veces o en algunas ocasiones, siempre, creemos que le perfección es lo que nos hará felices, pero lo que no sabemos es que la clave para alcanzar la felicidad es la imperfección. One Shot.


_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

* * *

A veces nos ponemos a pensar como sería tener la vida perfecta. Justamente eso es lo que hace Isabella Swan, estudiante de Literatura de la University of Massachusetts en Boston.

Imagina el trabajo perfecto, la casa perfecta, los hijos perfectos, el esposo cariñoso perfecto y hasta el perro perfecto, pero la realidad es que la vida es todo, menos perfecta. Pero ¿Saben qué? Eso es lo que a ella le gusta, algo que siendo imperfecto es totalmente perfecto.

Era otro día para la joven, luchando para que no dormir en su clase, pero esa era una misión prácticamente imposible.

Así que en cuanto el profesor anunció que la clase había terminado salió del aula –como diría su amiga Rose- como si tuviera un turbo en el trasero.

Era un hermoso viernes y sintió que después de salir de clases el sueño se había dispersado, bueno, como le pasa a casi todo estudiante.

Iba tranquilamente hacia la cafetería donde compraba el delicioso café levanta muertos, por el cual decía ella que cuando se graduara iba a vivir cerca de él ya que no le quería decir como lo hacía, y crean que lo intentó varias veces, hasta pensó en coquetear con el hijo del dueño –cosa de la cual se arrepiente- Michael Newton. A ese nivel era de delicioso ese café, pero después se dio cuenta que no valía tanta la pena como para coquetear con alguien tan desagradable como él, que creía que las mujeres eran pedazos de carne que servía solo para satisfacer a los hombres sexualmente. Totalmente desagradable.

-Hola ricura. –Justamente lo que decía Bella, o.

-Hola cerdo, el mismo café de siempre por favor y si sigues diciendo ese tipo de cosas te reportaré con tu jefe, o sea, tu papá y le diré a tu abuela el trato tan denigrante que le das a las damas, recuerda que la veo todos los sábados en el asilo que soy voluntaria.

Bella casi suelta una carcajada al ver la cara de pánico de Mike, no por ser reportado con su papá si no por ser delatado con la abuela. Gallina.

En el momento en que fue entregado su café, se dirigió hacia la salida sin fijarse que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien.

Este es el momento en que las novelas dicen de que la chica está a punto de caer pero que unos brazos impidieron eso, pero para Bella esto no era una novela era la vida real así que no hubieron brazos que detuvieran su caída, solo un duro y frío suelo y un café caliente derramado sobre ella y sobre los zapatos de la persona con la que chocó.

-Lo siento mucho. –No sabía donde meter la cabeza de la vergüenza, en esos momentos deseó ser un avestruz para enterrar la cabeza en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, entiendo el sentimiento de amor de ese café al momento de olerlo.

OH DIOS MIO. Esa voz, dejó tonta a la pobre muchacha. Así que empezó a subir la mirada y cada cosa que miraba, empezaba a pensar que se dio duramente contra el suelo y estaba en un estado de maravillosa inconsciencia.

Y cuando lo vio a los ojos se dio cuenta que ese era el hombre que quería como padre de sus hijos.

-Edward Cullen, mucho gusto.-El hombre perfecto le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Bella solo la quedó viendo como si era la cosa más maravillosa que había visto. Al ver esos dedos se empezó a imaginar las cosas para nada decentes que le podían hacer.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado y también le dio la mano para levantarse y presentarse como la chica "inteligente" que era y no como la soltera depravada.

-Isabella Swan, mucho gusto y siento lo de tus zapatos.

-No importa, pero la manera en que me podrías pagar es tomando un café conmigo. –Le dedicó una sonrisa donde se le cayeron las bragas y tuvo que recogerlas y volvérselas a poner.

-Con gusto.-LE contestó con una que se suponía que era sonrisa coqueta.

Y pasaron la tarde tomando un delicioso café y conociéndose.

Él, para Bella seguía siendo perfecto, sin importar un tic algo extraño que tenía ni la risa de cochinito, eso lo hacía adorable.

Pasaron los meses y los jóvenes siempre se citaban en ese mismo café para hablar de su día y de las cosas que tenía por hacer, hasta que el joven cobrizo le pidió a Bella que fuera la novia, y pues ella sabiendo que si le decía que no es que sufría de alguna discapacidad mental.

El noviazgo no era perfecto pero para ella lo era, las peleas, lo gritos, cuando su novio se reía a carcajada a abierta en la calle- sin olvidar la risa de cochino- para ella era los más hermosa que tenía.

Una noche donde Edward había quedado salir con sus amigos, Emmett y Jasper, el celular de Bella empezó a sonar.

Era Alice, una de sus mejores amigas, y futura novia de Jasper aunque ninguno de los dos sabía eso.

-Hola Alice.

-Bella- la voz y el sollozo de Alice asustaron a Bella, donde tuvo un mal presentimiento que incluía a Edward.

-Alice ¿Qué pasó? ¿Edward y los chicos están bien?

-Tuvieron un accidente, un venado se les atravesó y el auto se dio vuelta, Emmett y Jasper solo tienen facturas pero a Edward se lo llevaron a emergencias.

Bella, salió corriendo sin importarle la pijama de Hello Kitty que llevaba puesta.

Entró como loca al hospital preguntando por su novio donde le informaron que solo se había desmayado pero que gracias a Dios no estaba en peligro y la dejaron verlo.

Isabella entró a la habitación donde estaba su novio y lo encontró despierto mirando al techo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a tirársele prácticamente encima, y se puso a llorar pensando que hubiera sido si Edward hubiera muerto.

-Tranquila amor, estoy bien.

-¡GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA! Si me vuelves a hacer pasar un susto como este te juro que te corto las pelotas y al pequeño Eddie. –Edward solo la miraba con ternura al ver como su novia se preocupada por él.

-Pero amor, si le haces algo al pequeño Eddie ya no podrás jugar con él.

-Existen vibradores Edward. –Le contestó Bella tratando de sonar seria, pero no lo logró muy bien ya que estaba más que aliviada al ver a su novio sano.

-Lo siento amor, no quería que pasaras por esto.- La abrazó para sentir su característico olor- Tuve miedo, no tanto de lo que me pasara, sino que de la posibilidad no volverte a ver.

-Tuve miedo también Edward, de no volverte a ver, ni abrazar ni de besarte, eres una de las personas más importantes que tengo en mi vida.

Edward la besó como si no existiera el mañana, solo con el amor que le tenía.

-Sin mencionar- La joven interrumpió el beso- que no volvería a escuchar esa hermosa y adorable risa de cochinito.

Edward solo puso reír ante la ocurrencia de su novia y volverla a besar.

Y así es como después de diez años, esta enamorada pareja, está casada y con una hermosa niña llamada Reneesme –la unión de los nombres de las madres de los dos- viven felices, con peleas y desacuerdo pero para ellos es algo perfectamente imperfecto.

**¡Linduraaaas! Acabo de escribir esto jajaja estaba en un momento de frustración y se me vino esta loca idea a la cabeza /.\ y la escribí antes de que pasara a mi baúl de las cosas olvidadas jaja, es algo corto lo sé, pero me gusta ;)**

**Espero de corazón que les guste y también sus reviews :3 **

**Que tengan una linda semana. Besos :***

**PDS: Siempre hago sufrir de agonía a Bella muajaja :3**


End file.
